A Valentine's Day to Remember
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: Anna and John spend a quiet Valentine's Day at home with their daughter, but life has a surprise in store for them.


Prompt: Anna and Bates celebrate Valentine's Day with their little boy/girl in tow

A/N: I didn't quite write the prompt exactly as given, I just wasn't happy with the results so I made it more about them all celebrating together like it was how they always did it

* * *

><p>John looked down at the piece of paper, his brow furrowed in confusion. He thought it would be easy to bake a cake to surprise Anna for Valentine's Day but it wasn't as easy as Anna always made it look. Anna had always said that she had made it enough times that she didn't need to measure the ingredients, but John was finding that he was in desperate need of measuring cups and apparently there were none to be had in their kitchen or at least none that he could find. Did a cup equal any cup, surely a tea cup would do? The tugging on his jacket distracted him from the mess he was making on the counter. He looked down and smiled at the blue eyed little girl staring up at him through a mess of dark brown curls.<p>

"Hello Miss Sadie, are you done coloring already?" John had deposited the six year old in the living room with some paper and pencils in the hopes of distracting her enough so he could get a cake baked but an hour later he was still in the early stages. Maybe he should scrap the whole thing and run down to the village baker and just buy one. He knew Anna wouldn't mind. She recognized that his skills were quite poor when it came to the kitchen. He knelt down his knee groaning in protest so he was eye level with his daughter. "Do you want to help Papa clean up this mess and then take a walk to the village with me?"

Sadie nodded enthusiastically and John rose from the kneeling position reaching to lift his daughter up at the same time. Sadie wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his neck, John turned his head into her hair and closed his eyes enjoying the moment with his daughter. He knew these moments wouldn't last forever and he wanted to enjoy them for as long as he could. He sat his daughter on a clear space on the counter so he could pull over a kitchen chair for her to stand on. Sadie jumped down and stood on the chair and looked at her father.

"We aren't baking a cake anymore, Papa?"

"No, I think we better not risk it Sadie-bear. I think we'll buy Mama her favorite chocolate cake from Mrs. Phillips in the village."

Sadie nodded, "Mama loves that cake. She says it tastes even better than Mrs. Patmore's but we can't tell her that when we visit her in the summer."

John let out a chuckle. "That is probably a very good idea, since we wouldn't want to hurt Mrs. Patmore's feelings."

John and Anna had left Downton Abbey seven years ago to pursue their dream of owning a small hotel by the sea. They had found the perfect one and it had taken a few years to turn a profit but now they were very successful and had even tossed around the idea of adding some more rooms. They got back to Downton every few years and several of the family and downstairs staff had come for visits as well. John, Anna and Sadie had planned a trip to York in a few months to visit and to try and convince Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes to leave and come back with them to their hotel. They had retired together several years ago. No one had really been surprised when the stoic butler and fierce housekeeper had married after leaving service, it had seemed inevitable really. On their last visit to the hotel both had expressed an interest in maybe spending their rest of the lives together by the sea and both John and Anna were hoping to convince them to settle in a small cottage on the property.

John reached for the last dish and dried it before placing it in the cupboard. He reached for Sadie and put her on the floor. "Okay Sadie-bear we better get to the village and back before your mom comes back from visiting Mrs. Pruett."

* * *

><p>Anna entered the cottage and called out, "John? Sadie?" She frowned at the silence that greeted her. John hadn't mentioned leaving the cottage; in fact he had been quick to hurry her out this morning, making Anna wonder what he had up his sleeve. She walked into the kitchen and chuckled as she realized John must have tried to bake a cake. Even though he had made a valiant attempt to clean up after himself, Anna still noticed the tell-tale signs of attempted baking. She smiled as her heart swelled with love at the thought. She knew John wasn't a baker by any stretch of the imagination and she was touched he had tried for Valentine's Day. She turned as she heard the door open and John's voice drifted in from the living room.<p>

"Now how about we keep the fact that we had those chocolate biscuits to ourselves, Sadie-bear? We wouldn't want mama to think we spoiled our appetites for the wonderful dinner she has planned."

Anna walked into the living room with a smile on her face. "What is this I hear about biscuits?"

John looked up and Anna noticed that he quickly put a package on the table behind him. She was curious but realized it was probably a surprise and didn't want to ruin it for him, so she pretended that she hadn't noticed the movement. She reached for Sadie who had run for her when she saw her enter the living room.

"Mama we had biscuits but don't worry we still have plenty of room for dinner."

Anna chuckled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's dark curls. "Well Mama had a few biscuits herself at Mrs. Pruett's so I guess we are even."

John walked over to Anna and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He smiled, "Lemon biscuits my dear?"

Anna chuckled. "They were delicious." She looked down at Sadie who was starting to look a bit heavy eyed. "Uh-oh I think someone needs a bit of a nap before dinner." She watched as John picked up Sadie who cuddled into his neck.

"I'll take her up, you just relax my love."

Anna watched as her husband carried their daughter upstairs to the small bedroom next to theirs. She felt the tears fill her eyes and smiled through them. She was very blessed, indeed.

* * *

><p>John found Anna in the living room straightening up the mess Sadie had left earlier. He frowned, he had forgotten about cleaning up the living room before going to the village. He walked over to Anna and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the large bump; it wouldn't be long before a new life was under their roof. It had been quite a surprise when the doctor told Anna she was pregnant. She has thought she was past the age where that was even an option but the doctor had assured both her and John that even though she was older that there was no reason to worry. She was healthy and as long as she took it easy everything should be okay.<p>

John kissed the side of her neck, "Why don't you let me pick this stuff up darling and then I will fix you a cup of tea and you can just relax?"

Anna turned in his arms and shook her head, "John, I am perfectly capable of picking up a few pieces of paper."

"I know, but you won't let me help with dinner, so at least let me do this."

Anna reached up to place a kiss on the tip of his nose, which caused him to chuckle. "John, my love, I love you more than anything in the world, but you aren't the best cook in the world and no one wants to get sick on Valentine's Day."

John smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners in the way Anna loved so much. "When you are right, you are right. Your cooking is much better, my love."

Anna kissed him quickly before stepping out of his arms. "Speaking of dinner, I need to get started it on it."

"Are you sure you won't let me help at all?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm sure. But you can keep me company while I do it."

* * *

><p>John placed his napkin on his plate and looked at Sadie. "I think your mama outdid herself this time, what do you think Sadie-bear?"<p>

Sadie nodded her curls bouncing, "It was very good Papa."

Anna smiled, "Those are fine compliments, indeed."

John stood up, "Why don't we do these dishes for your mother, and then we can show her our surprise."

Sadie jumped up from her chair and eagerly dragged it across the floor, the scrapping sound made Anna wince, but she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's enthusiasm. She watched as father and daughter washed and dried dishes, her hand rubbing her stomach thoughtfully. A new baby would definitely change the pattern their lives had taken in the past six years but she knew it would be for the better and Sadie was already excited to be a big sister. She felt a kick and smiled at the sensation. She reached for Sadie. "Pet, would you like to feel the baby move?"

Sadie eagerly jumped down from the chair and placed her hand on Anna's belly, giggling at the sensation. "The baby is jumping in your stomach."

John watched his family and his heart was filled with love at the picture his family made. It wouldn't be long before the baby was born, probably only a few weeks away and John couldn't wait to hold the baby in his arms for the first time. He put the last dish away and walked to his family, rubbing his hand down Anna's back. "Shall we get Mama her surprise?"

Sadie nodded and John placed a kiss on the top of Anna's head. Anna watched as they left the kitchen smiling at Sadie's excited chatter. Her grin grew bigger as she saw the box John was carrying. John placed the box on the table as Sadie bounced up and down with excitement, clapping her hands. "Open it, open it!"

Anna opened it and smiled at the perfect chocolate cake topped with glistening strawberries. She smiled at Sadie and looked up at John. "This looks perfect, but what are you going to have for dessert?"

John chuckled, "Well we were hoping you would be willing to share just a small morsel with us since it is Valentine's Day." He walked to the cupboard to get three plates down and reached for the forks and knife. "We won't take much, will we Sadie?"

Anna smiled as she took the plates and cutlery from John, "Well I suppose since you went to so much trouble I can share it with my two favorite people in the world." Anna cut the first piece and placed it on the plate before handing it to Sadie; she couldn't help but giggle at the joy in her daughter's eyes. Yes, Sadie had definitely inherited her mother's sweet tooth.

* * *

><p>John entered the bedroom and closed the door gently behind him. "That was one tired little girl I just put to bed. I barely read three pages of her favorite story before she was fast asleep."<p>

Anna nodded as she rubbed her stomach. John frowned a bit. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yes, the baby is just flipping around; I think she liked the chocolate cake."

"Are you sure?"

Anna reached out her hand for John, "Yes, I'm sure."

John grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "In that case, I have one more surprise for you."

Anna watched as he walked to his nightstand and opened the drawer removing a small box, he walked back over to where she was sitting on the bed and handed it to her, a smile on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you like it."

Anna opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A small gold locket in the shape of a heart, and when Anna opened it she smiled as she saw a small picture of Sadie. John sat on the bed next to her, and put his arm around her. "I thought you could put a picture of the baby on the other side and then you will have both your children close to your heart."

Anna sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's beautiful, I shall cherish it always." She reached up and placed a kiss on John's lips deepening it momentarily before a gasp made her pull away. John looked down in concern as Anna placed her hands on her stomach.

"Anna? What is it?"

"I think I might be in labor, I thought it was nothing, but now I am not so sure." As soon as the words were spoken Anna winced in pain and her eyes widened in surprise. "Now I am definitely sure, John, my water just broke."

John jumped up from the bed, "What should I do?"

Anna reached for his hand, "You need to go to the hotel lobby and call the doctor"

"I can't leave you, not while you are in labor."

"John its fine. I won't have the baby in the five minutes you are gone. I promise."

John nodded and placed a kiss on her head before heading out the door. "I will be back as quickly as I can." He rushed out of the room to call the doctor. Even in pain, Anna couldn't help but let out a chuckle. John was always strong and sturdy, but when it came to babies he tended to panic.

* * *

><p>John paced the living room as the doctor visited with Anna. Sadie had woken up with the commotion and John had brought her downstairs. She had wanted to stay up to meet her new sibling but had quickly fallen asleep in John's chair. He looked up as the door to their bedroom opened and the doctor walked out, John walked as fast as he could up the stairs to meet the man.<p>

"Mrs. Bates is doing very well, it won't be long now. Everything is going as well as can be expected Mr. Bates." John nodded.

"Can I see her for a moment?"

The doctor nodded, "Just be brief, Mr Bates. Anna is in the late stage of labor and from here it tends to go rather quickly."

John nodded and walked into the bedroom. He quickly went to Anna's side, and placed a kiss on her head. "How are you darling?"

Anna looked up with tired eyes but still managed a smile. "I am more than ready for Baby Bates to enter this world."

"I am too. The doctor says you are doing very well. I'm so proud of you." He placed another kiss, this time on her cheek. "I will be right outside, my love. I know you can do this."

Anna nodded as another pain gripped her. John hated leaving her in pain, but he knew the doctor would not let him stay. He left the room and looked back once more as the doctor shut the door behind him. He was left alone to pace outside the room, waiting for his family to be complete.

* * *

><p>John felt like it had been hours since he last saw Anna, but he knew it had only been a matter of minutes. Anna's groans of pain had gotten more intense, and John knew that must mean that the baby was close to being born. His hair was rumpled from the multiple times he had run his fingers through it. He looked up as Anna let out a very loud groan quickly followed by sudden silence; it seemed like an eternity before he heard the sound that made his heart soar, the sound of a baby's cry. The baby sounded healthy and John had to stop himself from tearing into the room. Finally the doctor opened the door and signaled for John to come in.<p>

"Congratulations Mr. Bates."

John shook the doctor's pro-offered hand quickly before dashing to Anna's side. She was sitting up in bed, holding their baby. John looked down at the baby and his heart contracted. Anna smiled up at him. "John come, sit here and say hello to you son."

John's eyes filled with tears as he sat on the bed and Anna handed the bundle to him. "My son?" John counted ten little fingers and took moment to kiss each hand before placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. He looked perfect. His eyes met Anna's over the wispy blonde hair that sprinkled the baby's head. Anna's eyes were filled with tears as well. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. He looked back down at the baby. "He's perfect Anna. What should we call him?"

Anna reached over to place a kiss on her son's head. "What about Benjamin William?"

John looked up and smiled. "I think it's perfect. Hello baby Ben." John looked over at Anna, "I guess this will be a Valentine's Day to remember." John and Anna both looked down at their baby, lost in the moment of new life and full of love. The door opening brought them back to the present and they looked over to see Sadie, rubbing her eyes and looking sleepy. Her eyes widened as she took in the bundle in John's arms.

"The baby came?"

Anna let out a laugh. "Yes my love the baby came. Come over here and say hello to your baby brother, Ben."

Sadie ran quickly to the bed climbing up next to John and looked down at the baby. "He's all red and wrinkled."

John let out a hearty laugh, "All babies look like that Sadie-bear. In fact if I remember correctly, you were all wrinkled too."

Sadie giggled, "I was never wrinkled Papa." She looked at John. "Can I hold him?"

Anna spoke up, "Not quite yet, but you can kiss him if you want." She smiled a watery smile as she watched Sadie lean down to place a kiss softly on his head. "Hi Ben, I'm your big sister Sadie." Sadie crawled over John and placed herself between her parents. John looked over at her then glanced at Ben before looking over at Anna. He mouthed the word thank you and Anna smiled in return. Sadie closed her eyes and snuggled into Anna's side who had also closed her eyes. John glanced down at Ben who was sleeping soundly. He looked from Ben, down at Sadie and across the bed to Anna. He never expected to be this blessed all those years ago when he got off the milk train to start his life at Downton Abbey but here he was with a beautiful wife and two beautiful children. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I tried to pick names that I didn't think had been used before. If they have been it was not my intention to copy anyone else's story.<p> 


End file.
